Apophis Kaa
Apophis Serpentenes is an S-Class mage of Demon Scar, and a member of the the team known as the Five Aspects of God . Appearance Apophis is a tall man with a serpentine visage. He has large, red, serpentine eyes, and a forked tongue. He has a cleanly shaven head, and sharp teeth. Apophis generally wears a green suit of armor, with a design mimicking a snake. Due to his body alterations, Apophis has a total of three forms. The form he most often takes, is his humanoid form. His true form, however, he will take by shedding his skin, and turning his entire upper body into a mass of five golden snakes. But this is merely his natural form enhanced with magic. If he loses all his power, he is reverted to a large, reticulated python. Personality Apophis is a slick, cunning individual, who has a sadistic streak. He often fights with a malicious grin, and will laugh cruelly when he defeats his opponent. Generally, Apophis enjoys poisoning his opponents, and then mocking them with the antidote. Despite this, he is not entirely heartless, and has a sense of honor and mercy, making genuine efforts to not harm those who believes do not have anything to do with his activities. Apophis possesses an inferiority complex, and will often take any criticism, be it constructive or not, or an offer for help, as an attack on his person. Apophis thinks very little of humanity, and sees all of them as being a pathetic people. This often proves confusing for most, until they found out the truth that he is a snake. Apophis holds great pride in his serpentine status, and thinks snakes are the perfect beings. History Apophis was born in a small, jungle village, which had a very small, very weak guild. It was constantly the source of ridicule, and anyone from the village was seen as being weak and pathetic. As a result, Apophis grew up his inferiority complex, and the belief that he was lesser than others. This also made him grow up bitter, and cold. When he was thirteen, a group of bandits attacked, and massacred his village, but Apophis managed to escape. However, he was chased, and cornered. Just when he was about to be killed, his snake magic awakened, and he killed them right back. Having grown bitter about the possibility of humanity, and wanting to become more in tune with his snake abilities, Apophis had his body magically altered. As a result, he is now no longer a human, but a snake. His human form, is nothing more than a body for him to use as necessary. Equipment Snake Staff: Apophis generally carries a large staff designed to resemble a snake. It is very large, often requiring too hands for him to fully handle. With this staff, he is capable of launching magical blasts that resemble snakes at his opponents. Apophis is also able to transform his staff into a snake if necessary. He rarely carries it everywhere he goes, and normally summons it when he needs it. Magic and Abilities Master Pole-arm Wielder: Aside from its magical abilities, Apophis' staff can be used as a weapon in close range combat if necessary. Fittingly, Apophis is very skilled in such techniques, and is able to overpower someone with such methods. Snake Magic: Apophis is best known for his snake magic, which allows him to create and control snakes at will. He is capable of transforming parts of his body into serpents if necessary, and can use them as limbs. Due to his body alterations, Apophis is very skilled in using his magic. Apophis is also able to take shed his human skin, and take his true form at any time he chooses. *'Twin Snakes': Apophis shoots snakes out of his sleeves. *'Breath of a Thousand Snakes': Apophis spews a swarm of snakes out of his mouth. *'Serpent Fist': Apophis turns his fist into a snake. *'Shed Skin': Apophis basically "sheds" his body, and reveals his true, snake form (which is a large python). He then forms a new body out of magic or him to use. He will use that an escape method if he is trapped, or as a way of rapid healing. *'Breath of Ten Thousand Snakes': An upgraded form of his earlier attack, where he spews more snakes from his five mouths. Serpos.jpg|Apophis' Serpent God. Hev311.jpg|A close up of the Serpent God. 2-He-Man Battles Serpos.jpg|The Serpent God's acidic venom. *'Serpent God': Apophis strongest technique, he transforms into a colossal, three headed, three tailed snake with green eyes, red mouthes, and green scales. All three heads will talk in unison with each other. He is capable of spewing a deadly poison out of each one of his mouthes, which acts like an acid. Trivia *Apophis is based of the He-Man character, King Hiss, who was the ruler of the Snake Men.